After the ending
by lexa336
Summary: Everything is gonna be good after the ending, right?


**Becas POV:**

I walked towards Jesse. I was so nervous! Our bodys were inches away from each other. The only thing between us was his sit. "Told you. Ending is the best part!" he said and smiled. "You're such a weirdo!" I said. I pulled him towards me and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and I grinned into the kisses. We pulled away and stared into each other eyes. My hands were still on his neck and his hands were still on my sides. I felt tears rolled down my cheeks and I turned around. "Beca? Hey Beca! What's wrong?" he asked worried. He climbed over the sit and turned me around. "Beca.." He wispered. "I-I'm sorry. It's just.. I'm just so glad that you forgive me.." I said quietly. He pulled me into a big hug. It felt so camfortable. He pulled away and wiped the tears out of my face. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for everything what I did to you. I was such a bitch and I hate myselfe for that! I was just so scared because you're the only one who cares about me-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. "I'm not the only one. Chloe, Donald, Amy and all the other Bellas and Trebles are here for you! And of course me! I'm always here for you. I want to help you. I want to be yours and I would do everything for you!" He said and I just smiled. Nobody said anything like that to me before. "Thank you." I said and we sat down. Our fingers locked and my head on his shoulder.

"We have the results of today's evening. The third place: The Music Foots." The group walked on stage and got their trophy. "The second place: The Barden Treblemakers!" The Trebles went on stage and got their trophy. I thought we were so bad that we never get the first place until.. "And the first place, the new and changed BARDEN BELLAS!" the moderetor screamed in the microphone. I was so shocked that I didn't realized that all the bellas were on stage. I ran after them and I got the almost taller than me trophy. I looked to Jesse and he smiled. I smiled back and Aubrey apologized herselfe thousend times and since this night we were friends. I walked back to Jesse and hugged him. "Hey I want to live. Don't kill me!" he said laughing. I pulled away and leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away. I looked in his eyes with so many sadness in my face that he couldn't stop it.. He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me hard. I liked it and kissed him back.

We walkedd back to our busses and me and Jesse kissed gooddbye. In our bus I sat next to Chloe and told her everything. Finally. I told her everything about my childhood, about the fight with Jesse and that we're together now and I told her about my mother.. That I missed her and wanted to see her so bad. I showed Chloe a photo. The photo was about me and my mom hugging when I was 12 years old. I began to cry as we arrived Barden. Jesse saw me and hugged me. He asked what's wrong and I told him everything. "Jesse?" "Yeah?" "Ca-can you sleep in my dorm? I don't want to be alone.." I asked quietly. He smiled and said, "Sure but I have one please." "Yeah?" "First I should make it official. So.. Would you do my the honor and be my girlfriend?" he asked and I had the biggest smile on my face. "Yes!" I said and we kissed. We walked to my dorm hand in hand.

Inside my dorm Jesse sat on my bed and I turned away from him and changed in some sweetpants and a t-shirt from Jesse. "Umm I think that's my shirt." he said and laughed. "I know. You forget it here as we watched _the breakfast club_ and now I always wear it to sleep." I said and turned finally to Jesse. He stood up and walked towards me. "You're cute!" he said while he strocked my cheeks. "You're such a dork!" "I know but I'm your dork." he said and put his hands on my waist. "Yep and I love you!" as I said _that_ he just looked at me. "I'm sorry it was to early righ-" I was cut off again by his lips on mine. "You should do that not everytime when I try to tell you something!" I said and punshed his shulder. "First you yell at me and now you even punsh me?! Thant was to much Mitchell!" he said and before I could say something he threw me on the bed and tickled me. I screamed and tried to get him off of me but it dosen't worked. He was to strong. He was really strong. Finally he stopped and just sat on top of me. He leaned down and we kissed. "Never do that again!" I said as we pulled away. "What? I don't have to kiss you?! Fine. Then I can go now." he said, stood up and walked towards the door. "NO!" I screamed and he turned around. "Stay! Please." he smiled and came back. "Lets get some sleep. I have a surprise for you tomorrow! I hope you like it." he said and took off his shirt. Woah! I didn't knew that his body was hotter than Luke's. He always used wide shirts. I realized that I stare at him. "It's rude to stare!" he said playfully. "I-I'm sorry" I stuttered still staring at is muscular torso. "Beca. Becaa! Come back to earth!" he said laughing. We got to bed and I fell asleep on Jesses chest. He was a better pillow as I thought.

The next morning I woke up with my head between Jesses neck and his shoulder and my hand on his chest. I woke him up becaus I was hungry. Well I tried to do it softly but he didn't woke up. I got out of my bed and to my door. I turned around, started running and jumped on top of him. "WAKE UP! I'M HUNGRY!" I yelled but he still layed there with his eyes closed. I began to kiss him. First soft and sweet but it turned into a passionate kiss and finally he kissed me back. I stopped and he opened his eyes. He grinned and got up so I was sitting on his lap. "I'm hungry!" I said and smiled. "I know. I heared it. Well I felt it." I laughed and kissed him one last time and got up. I changed into light blue skinny jeans and a hard rock cafe t-shirt. After we walked to the cafe acrossthe street and after we finished eating he wrote a message but I didn't knew who. "Ok now you get your surprise. Don't be mad at me or Chloe if you don't like it. We just want to make you happier ok?" He said and I nodded.

We walked to a little bench on campus and Chloe walked towards us. But who's this? A older woman with brown curly hair like mine. No. No! That can't be true! "M-mom?.. MOM!" I screamed. I ran towards her and hugged her. "This is a dream, right?" I asked crying. I was criyng so hard all my make up streamed down my face. "No Honey. It's not a dream! I'm here." my mom said and strocked over my hair. "Look at you. You're grown up so much!" "Mom I missed you so much!" I said still crying. "Who called you?" "You're boyfriend." I looked to Jesse and he smiled. "He's nice. Don't let him go." she wispered and I nodded. I walked towards Jesse and wiped my tears away. "You're happy?" he asked. "Are you kidding?! Nobody did something like that before to me. Jesse I love you!" I said and hugged him. "I love you too!" he said and took my face in both hands. We leaned in and kissesd passionate. Chloe cleared her throat but we didn't care. "Thank you Jesse! And thank you Chloe! You're the best!" "I love you mom!" I said and hugged her again.

We walked back in the cafe and talked until it was going to be dark outside. I missed my mom so much and Jesse was the best boy ever. I loved him so much and you'll never believe it but one and a half year later me and Jesse got married. Chloe was married with donald and my mom and me met every second weekend. I was the happiest girl ever!

**The end. Please say what you think. It's good? And sorry again for my bad english! :)**


End file.
